


Woke Up In Japan

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Deanoru [6]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Staff of One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: based on the song by 5 Seconds of Summer; Nico, Alex, and Molly have a planning session





	Woke Up In Japan

Nico seethed with her own particular brand of quiet fury. Alex was plotting a rescue mission to save Karolina and kept furtively glancing over to see if the witch had any input. The rest kept looking at her as though they thought she was a powder keg ready to bow. Nico agreed that she might be. She felt half-empty, at the lowest she had ever been. Karolina was the best of herself.

Now that they were separated, those few weeks Nico and Karolina had together felt like a dream. They had laid together in that strange bedroom for hours and it seemed like every single ray of sunlight had worked it’s hardest to find Karolina. Nico wanted to work equally as hard to find her. Karolina Dean was the best out of all of them and she would never stop until they were together again. Nico needed her there, beside her to prove to herself that what they had together wasn’t just a dream.

“We don't’ have time for this. I just want us to get her back.” Nico said, fully interrupting the middle of Alex’s sentence. “Once we have Karolina back, she’ll help us rescue everyone else. I need her with us. For my sake as well as for the rest of us.” 

“I know, Nico. It’ll probably go a lot faster if you would actually help with the planning. Right now it’s just me and Molly.” Alex snapped back at Nico. It was her very last straw and Nico thrust herself up and onto her feet. The Staff of One flew through at least two walls of the upstairs rooms and down the stairs to land in Nico’s hand.

“Not good enough. We go now.” her feet drifted inches above the floor, and she began to literally float down the hall towards the door.

“Nico! Nico, wait!” It was Molly’s voice that stopped Nico and stilled the force was driving her. The younger girl ran to stand between Nico and the door that led out of the hostel. “This isn’t you. This is the staff. I can tell… your eyes have turned all black.”

“What if I don’t care?” Nico asked. “What if I’m willing to do absolutely anything to get her back?”

“Then we’ll come with you. You aren’t in this alone, Nico. Alex and I want to save everyone too. That’s why we’re planning. Now, please come and talk this out with us.” Molly finished her eyes flashing yellow.

Nico did believe what Molly said then and collapsed to the floor in a heap of an exhausted teenage girl as the dark energy flooded out of her body taking her own energy with it. Molly could see the power reenter the Staff of One. Molly helped to hold her back up again. “See? It’s like I said. We’ve got you.” Alex moved to her other side to assist as well.


End file.
